Demmie-Mae
Demmie Mae (James/Tylar/Rhyann/Ryan/Tylar-Rhyann) is a professional wrestler currently Signed to THY WWE & XPW but has been known to linger around TEW as well as pop her head into an array of other companies over the years including WWH. Which is where she started. She came over to America in 08 and began to wrestle as soon as she arrived. Before Wrestling Growing up she moved from Russia to England before settling in America. She was born to Sofia & Nicolai Yakovlev the sixth child of the pair. She has six sisters and two brothers, most of which she only found out in her adult life. At the age of two she was put into care as her father was an alcoholic and her mother neglected all the children, all of the kids were separated and adopted out. Demmie and her older sister Cymmie the only two other than the twins to be put together, the two girls are also the only two to stay with family. Her grandma adopted her and took her to England to start a new life, where she found her love for wrestling at the age of 10 but due to reasons she could not understand she was not allowed to wrestle until the age of sixteen which she did so and also began modelling. In Age Order Her Siblings *Reegan Keely *Cymberlyn Sapphire *Xavier Dario *Colby Leon *Bekah Kinsley *Herself *Betsy Etty *Misha Bri (Adopted into the Nash Family) *Tafarie Peyton (Adopted into the Borden Family) Modelling Growing up wearing nothing but punky clothes Demmie would often model for Scene Queen and Scene Kid, but would also model for an array of British companies and appear in many magazines and catalogs as well as appearing on a few websites. Wrestling She began by teaming up with her sisters Cymmie and Reegan, although they generally argued and lost. They would work for many different companies around mostly in dark matches and not staying long although Demmie did wander occasionally on her own around WWH. After a couple of months more of her simblings turned up and Demmie decided that with Reegan now having kids and Cymmie cursing the whole place she would take some time off and without saying a word quickly drifted away out of sight. Time Off After leaving wrestling, Demmie then packed up in an RV and travelled around America, not stopping more than two weeks in one place. She would make a few friends but ultimately keep herself to herself only occasionally surfacing, staying out of everyones eye. Back Working After catching wind her name was being used by others across America Demmie resurfaced in TEW and began to wrestle again in 2012 although she had made a few appearances within the four years off, she took to staying at TEW and also worked in THY at the same time, by doing this she began to make a name for herself although she did join a few small time companies along the way. She mainly stuck to THY & TEW and spent a good few months going back and forth between the companies appearing at every show and becoming undefeated in THY. Demmie eventually left TEW and stayed at THY winning every match she had until facing Jacob Senn in October. She has since then lost only one or two matches and still competes bi-weekly for THY. Demmie also has begun working for XPW, she has yet to win a match but hopes to make a big impact like she did in THY. Category:XPW Category:THY Category:WWH Category:TEW